blue_shiftfandomcom-20200213-history
Q'Marians
Q'Marians Q'Marians are an advanced space-faring race hailing from the planet Q'Nar. They have settled on multiple start systems and are known for their beautiful metropolises and wisdom, but also for their general disregard for other species and their formidable space fleets. Q'Marians are patriotic and are ruled by a single monarch who has absolute power, however in most day-to-day events the Presentors, the main governing body after the queen/king, make the decisions. Q'Marians have advanced understanding of different fields of physics, mathematics, architecture and chemistry, but lack understanding in psychology and culture related subjects. This often leads to misunderstandings when dealing with other cultures. While q'marians were aware of multiple sapient alien races for a long time, it was only after the rapid expansion and industrial development of humans that q'marians truly began to interact with other races. After q'marian industries began to to trade with human producers, the two races got closer and now they are (very) slowly but surely forming the beginnings of an alliance. Biology Q'Marians are biped humanoids averaging at around 2 meters (6ft 6"). Compared to a human body structure, q'marians are more slim and have longer feet. Q'Marians' feet end in hooves and they have 4 fingers. Q'Marians have a light blue skin with some hues of green due to their dark blue blood, and they lack any kind of fur or hair. Q'Marians also lack eyes and a nose, and instead have a hard dome-like structure that hides the upper half of their face and a portion of the top of their head. Three tentacle-like protrusions grow from their head, one thicker and longer from the very back, and two thinner and shorter from the sides of their heads, around where humans have ears. These tentacles can move slightly but do not have enough strength to grab anything, let alone lift their own weight. The dome-like structure on their head functions as their eyes and ears, and their sense of smelling is located on the edges of the dome. The dome is often a darker shade in color than their skin. Q'Marians have lips like humans but lack teeth, instead the edges of their mouths are lined with a single bone structure similar to a beak. Q'Marians also lack a tongue, instead both sides (top and bottom) of their mouth can move up and down. Q'Marian men are generally taller than women (although not much) and have longer "hair" (tentacles growing out of their head). They also have broader (but still slim in human standards) build and have a greener skin. Women also have generally larger chest area. Q'Marians are not, however, mammals, but do give birth to live young. Q'Marian women have a special organ in their chest, next to their heart, that supplies the growing infant with the needed nutrition. History Q'Marians only have a single culture they all follow, with some small variations depending on generation and region. Most of q'marian history is spent on a single small continent, which explains the monotonous culture. In their early history there existed a couple of separate empires and nations, but some 3000 years ago one rose above others and conquered the entire continent, and the current Q'Marian Empire is the descendant of that conqueror. While there has been reformations and revolutions, q'marians have remained under the same flag all this time, and as such most q'marians do not even understand the concept of other cultures, nations or even the idea of flags, as they've never needed this knowledge. It was only some 700 years ago when q'marians were able to expand and settle the tree other continents of their home world. While it was extremely difficult and even almost lost at one point, q'marian empire remained unified through this era, although the three continents were turned into their own semi-autonomous states which were allowed to set their own laws (to an extent) and uphold those laws as needed. They were also responsible for anything that affected the empire at large. 500 years ago, when q'marians invented long range communications, the empire unified again as the central government took over the other continents and began to govern over them more directly. The modern q'marian government formed a little over 300 years ago, and has been going strong ever since. 200 years ago q'marians developed faster-than light travel, and began to expand and settle on other planets. Within the first 30 years they settled on T'Lai, a planet in the same system as their home world and on a smaller orbit around their home star. 120 years ago they began to rapidly settle on other nearby star systems, but this rapid expansion stopped as fast as it began, 80 years ago. At this point q'marians had settled on 17 planets, their home planet included, and on 5 of them there already lived over a billion people. Their government put all settlement projects on hold until they could adapt to the greatly expanded empire, and find how to effectively govern and take care of all of their people. 60 years ago q'marians developed their first true artificial intelligence on T'Lai, but it went rogue and attacked, turning the planet's law enforcement systems against its population. While the automated drones and bots were easy enough to dispatch, most factories on the planet had been taken over by the intelligence and had began to produce more devastating war machines. The A.I. also launched multiple cyber attacks to the networks of other planets, although these were fortunately blocked. It took 3 years and 150 million casualties to destroy the A.I. Due to this war having happened only a bit over 60 years ago, the scars are still fresh, and q'marian empire has outlawed the development and production of any A.I with enough intelligence to name itself. This has caused some ire between humans and q'marians, as humans are extensively allied with The Children, a race completely composed of artificial intelligences. Culture Q'Marians are